Jack and Seven
by FarronCaelum
Summary: My name's Jack. And I'm having a crush on a girl who's a year older than me. And her name's Seven. Meaning, she's already in a senior year, while I'm just in a junior year of high school. She's classmate with my band mates Trey, King, and her boyfriend,


_My, why did she have to be so beautiful?_

"Hey, Jack you seems so far away."

My thoughts were interrupted as Trey suddenly appeared, hooking his arm at me saying such thing. I felt shy suddenly, realizing on how long I have been staring at Seven. I know she's a year older than me but I can't stop myself from liking her.

Trey sighed. "Why don't you just court her?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You said yourself that Seven—"

"Yeah, what I said is true. Nine's her boyfriend."

"Then how in the world…" I sighed. "But you know what; I still believe that someday they'll break up." Though, I didn't trust my words as well. I turned at Seven's direction again, Nine's on her side now.

"Are you serious?" Trey said. I shrugged.

"Oh, I know…" he continued. "You'll make them break up!"

"Heh…I would never do that. I wish her happiness."

"Really…Hmmm… Let's see."

"W-What do you mean by that?" I protested. "I'm not the kind!"

"Alright, alright." He said, nodding. "I don't really know what you're talking about them breaking up, but I wish you luck." He continued, patting my back.

"Thanks." I said, feeling really hopeless. Then he left to go to his class. Trey's also classmate with Seven and Nine, and he's the one who's telling me all the things I must know about Seven.

After the class, I went straight to the club. As I got there, I immediately spotted Trey and King, practicing.

"What did you called me for?" I said.

"We're gonna practice for my birthday!" Trey said happily. Well he's always like that when it comes to himself. Actually, he always loves to praise himself. "For it's a special day. That's the day I—"

"Okay, Okay. We've heard enough." King interrupted him. I can't help but to chuckle at that. "Let's start!"

"Wait! Cater's not here yet." I said, realizing our pianist is not around.

Trey shoved his hand in the air. "We don't need her. We just need a two guitarist and a drummer, right?"

I sighed. "Whatever."

Then we started practicing. And, obviously, it's his composition. He's really full of himself.

After the practice he thanks us for it and we went home.

Then in a few minutes, our performance will start. And as expected of Trey, his birthday is not just a simple birthday. He even rented a stage, a sound system and a karaoke, in his big house. And he has a buffet table. There are already a few visitors when I get here. And all are wearing semiformal clothes, including me. I saw my schoolmates while I went to grab a drink. And, unexpectedly, I saw _her_ coming. The glass almost slip form my hand as I saw her.

_God, she's so beautiful…_

I, quickly, run to approach Trey. "Trey!" I said, panting. I'm feeling all nervous.

Trey seems to be surprised at my sudden attitude. "W-what?"

"You haven't told me that you invited Seven." I suddenly felt conscious on how I look like on these clothes. White long-sleeved polo with a black and red checkered necktie hanging around and black slacks for my pants partnered with black shoes. And wait my tousled coiffed blond hair…ugh…I'm so unease.

"Err…do I have to tell you that? Isn't it obvious that I'll invite all my classmates and batch mates here?" Trey said.

"Darn…" I muttered as I ran to the wash room to check my appearance. I sighed in relief that she haven't gotten to see me, my face is kinda oily as I check myself on the mirror. So I took a face powder and put some on my face. But wait, when did she even see me or notice me? Is she even familiar with my face? Does she even know that I exist, that I'm also studying with the same school as her? And whenever we perform, does she even see me or watch me strumming/plucking my bass guitar even if I'm always placed at the back, even if I never gotten a chance to lead and own the spotlight? I sighed giving up; when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Jack, we have to get ready!" it's King. "And don't worry 'bout your looks, you're already good looking, Seven will eventually fall for you when she sees you…" he chuckled.

I opened the door. "Shut up." It will become a miracle if what he said will be true. Oh how I wish that.

_I was making my way to the stage when I saw her. Her violet orbs first looked at Trey but when I started to play my bass it slowly turned at me. Oh I never thought and expected it would turn at me. But it's really happening she's really looking at me. At last, she noticed me! And her expression was like mirroring mine…and in that instant I seem to know what it means. She also…_

"Oh, shut it Jack. We're gonna start!" Trey interrupted my daydreaming.

"You're daydreaming again or might I say you're having a wishful thinking." King said and they both laugh.

"King, you offended Jack."

"Just shut up guys." I said getting my bass. "You're not helping."

King just shook his head and went to the stage as well as Trey, and then I followed. The red curtains were still covering us, so the audiences can't see us. We started checking our instruments before Trey signaled to the person who'll push the curtain away. And I was so surprised that there's a number of crowd on his birthday. It seems that all his batch mates came. And I suddenly felt nervous knowing that Seven's here too, watching us, though I haven't seen her yet in the crowd. Then after a while, King started to count 1, 2, 3, by his drumsticks and we started.

Trey started to sing and he never betrays his audiences by his beautiful voice which I never have, that's why I'm always at the back. Then suddenly in the middle of the song someone shouted.

"OI, TREY! SICE SAID YOU'RE A GREAT SINGER!"

I inevitably turned to who it was, and it's Nine, beside him was Seven who's laughing, because Sice is actually covering her ears in annoyance. I can't help but to chuckle at that and I noticed Trey sings louder. _Those two always tease each other._

After our performance Trey gave a short speech of gratitude and we started to eat. I'm joining Trey, King and Cater's table.

"You guys are unfair; you didn't tell me that you'll be having a performance." Cater demanded.

"Well, I think it's not anymore necessary for you to join-"

Cater interrupted Trey. "So you're saying that I'll quit the club?"

"N-no i-it's not what I mean."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean-…"Trey sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll make it up to you."

Cater huffed smugly. "Hmm…for you to make up with me, open the dance floor after we eat."

"Alright." He sighed in relief.

And after we eat, Trey opened the dance floor. Cater stood instantly and dragged Eight at the dance floor, while Trey asked Sice, and King asked Queen. And I immediately thought of asking Seven to a dance. But as I glanced towards her direction she's dancing with her boyfriend, as expected. My shoulders fell. All I can do is to stare at her. Somebody already owns her. I think I must accept it. Even if it hurts, what more can I do, right?

"Come on." King suddenly appeared from nowhere hooking an arm around me. And I can't fight him because he's bigger and taller than me. So all I can do is to protest. "H-Hey…"

Then King was saying. "I'll introduce you to Seven."

"What? But she's-" before I can say more, King already drags me to Seven's table. And she's alone. _'Where's Nine?'_

"Seven." King grinned at her.

"King." She said delightfully.

"…I'd like to introduce to you my band mate and my good friend as well, Jack." King turned at me and Seven too, which made me to flush more. _At last she's looking at me now_. "Jack, this is Seven my classmate and my friend too."

"Hi." Seven said. And I can't speak to answer her. I tried to turn at her and my throat felt dry. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out. She's just so wonderful.

"You know him, right?" King continued.

"Yeah, I know him. You're the bassist, right?"

_R-really? S-she knows me? So I'm a bit popular too._

"Y-yeah." I almost choke when I answered her. I looked away again and turned back at her, but I met her eyes, and I felt shy that I turned away again. _ Jack, act normal and be easy._

"Nice to meet you, Jack." She smiled and held out her hand.

My world turned upside down as she smiled. I gulped and took her…_soft hand._ "N-nice to meet you too." I tried to smile too.

"So err…Queen must be looking for me now. So Jack, Seven, see you." King winked at me before he left.

And I felt more nervous than ever, knowing I'll be alone with her. And I know in the meantime, Nine will return here, so I must make my move now. "Err…S-S-Seven." I find it hard to say her name. "I'd like to ask you for a d-dance, I-if you don't mind."

"Sure." She smiled and took my elbow, and then I lead her to the dance floor. And as we made it, the music became fast. "Oh…" Seven chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly , feeling terribly shy. _ Damn the music._ But despite of the music, Seven started to move slightly. She's dancing. I danced too, joining her. Well, at least, I'm _dancing_ with her.

I'm almost having fun when someone bumped into me. And as I turned…

"Let's dance!" It's Nine, dancing with Seven now, shoving me away. Seven looked at him stunned but she recovers quickly. "Nine." Her voice quite worried.

"What?" Nine felt confused.

"Say sorry to him."

"To whom?"

I dusted my clothes and just decided to leave them alone. Seven looked at me apologetically. "To Jack. You bumped him."

"A-am I? Oh, I-I'm sorry!" he called out but I didn't turn and went straight to King and Queen's direction.

King immediately nudged me to my side, I didn't budge. "Hey, I saw it. You and Seven, dancing." He grinned. I remained silent.

"So you like Seven." Queen suddenly spoke. I still remained silent.

"You seem sad." King continued. "Oh, I know, because Nine barged in between you…" He sighed. "It's alright; at least you got a chance to dance with her…"

"…with a fast music." I continued. Queen approached me and she made me face her. "Jack, I know you can get her. Because Nine is a lame guy." She smiled.

I managed to smile too. I hope she's telling the truth. And I remained silent 'til the party ends.

As I got home, I went straight to my room and lied on the bed, still thinking of the events. King was right, I must be happy because I got a chance to talk to her, which I thought is impossible.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

Then after several days after the birthday party, Trey called out Jack. "Hey, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Jack said.

"Our favorite band is having a concert and it's tomorrow night."

"R-really?" Jack felt surprised as he heard it and he felt sad knowing he has no tickets for the concert.

"Do you already have tickets?"

Jack shook his head.

"You saved me, I have two tickets here. It's all yours now."

"Wow, thanks." Jack grinned.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I have been staring at the tickets. I'm thinking on whom I will ask to watch with me. Eight refused. Cater refused. King said he'll be with Queen and he already has tickets for that. Trey, he gave the tickets to me for an unknown reason. And Seven, I bet she'll be with Nine.

"You're so unfair!"

I suddenly heard some distant voices. And the voice was familiar. As I looked up I saw her having a fight with Nine.

"You're the one who's unfair, and call me whatever you wanna call me."

"What? Why are you like that? I always listen to you and-"

"You said yourself that you always listen to me but why wouldn't you listen to me now?"

"Nine-this relationship must be give and take." She sighed." Y-you're selfish."

"Alright do whatever you want." And Nine left her. Seven sat at the bench not far from where I was, and she started crying. I hesitated at first but I still went to approached her and handed her a handkerchief. She looked up at me and raised her handkerchief like she's saying _'I have one'_ so I just decided to keep it.

"If you please, I wanna be alone." It hurts me to hear it. But I understand, so I left even if it's against my will. Then suddenly Sice appeared and approached her best friend. "Seven, what happened?"

After class, I decided to go home straight, but I suddenly saw Seven. I'm thinking of trying to ask her even if I 'm not sure if it's the right thing or not.

"S-Seven!" I called out.

"J-Jack." She looks surprised. "I'm sorry for my attitude earlier."

"It's alright. Err…I just wanna ask you to watch a concert with me?" I showed the ticket o her.

"Err…" she seemed in a deep thought but then she answered. "S-sure." And her expression changed. She's smiling happily. "Thanks for inviting me, Jack. I want to watch it so badly but Nine wouldn't let me. He tears the ticket off."

"W-Why? " I felt mad at Nine.

"I don't know his reasons. Uhm…I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry. So, err…tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." She reassured with a smile.

I'm feeling all nervous knowing that I'll be with Seven this night. I'm currently waiting for her to arrive. _I hope she'll come_. Then somebody called me, and I know too well where that voice came from.

"Seven." My smile widened. "You came."

"Of course." She grinned.

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
